finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Dämmerwald
Dämmerwald3 Hi. Das Zitat kann auf keinen Fall stehen bleiben. Änder das bitte. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 11:48, 25. Mai 2014 (UTC) AW: Dämmers zweite Bitte Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät antworte; ich war das Wochenende nicht da. Damit Blitzra, Feura und Eisra auch in der Schwarzmagie-Liste auftauchen, muss dein Schwarzmagier, also Edea, auf Joblevel 7 sein. Der Schwarzmagier-Joblevel 7 schaltet "Schwarzmagie 3" frei, und darunter fällt auch Blitzra. Dass Agnès ein wenig schneller ist, ist nicht verwunderlich, denn den Weißmagier bekommt man ja früher, und zusätzlich lernt er sein "Weißmagie 3" auch schon auf Joblevel 6. Um schnell an EP und JP zu kommen, kannst du die in Florem (oder besser gesagt direkt um Stadt Florem) anzutreffenden Blumen-Monster (ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie in Kapitel 2 bereits "Alraunen" heißen) killen. Nero Valentine 09:58, 3. Jun. 2014 (UTC) AW: Dämmers dritte Bitte Auch Hallöle. Ja, Qada ist ein richtiger Dreckskerl. xD Wie schon gesagt kann ich dir nix Konkretes sagen, da mein erster Durchgang schon lange her ist und ich dir mit dem zweiten Durchgang etwas hinterher hinke. Was mir spontan einfällt, ist, dass es praktisch wäre, immun gegen Gift zu sein (Item: Sternenanhänger, Hilfsfähigkeit: Level 9 Freiberufler). Und in Hartschild kannst du die Weißmagie Bann kaufen, das hebt sein lästiges Regen auf. Nero Valentine 15:42, 10. Jun. 2014 (UTC) RE: Ein kleines Lob (Ist zwar mal wieder etwas spät, aber...) Danke für deine lobenden Worte, es freut mich sehr, dass du jetzt etwas, äh, flüssiger durchs Spiel kommst - so findest du bald auch sicher Spaß am Kampf gegen Mateus... hehe ^^ Ich hab grad übrigens deinen Bannervorschlag gesehen und wollte eigentlich etwas Lob zurückgeben, weils ziemlich gut aussieht, aber dann musste ich feststellen, dass du das kleine Zirkusgenömchen vergessen hast (ausgerechnet ihn!!). Und ich bezweifle, dass das Absicht war... oder ich bin blind... ähem. Wollts dir nur sagen ;-) --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 10:30, 11. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Hallo Dämmer. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag und einen schönen Start in die Ferien! Lass es krachen! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 04:45, 4. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Mist Norte war schneller. xD Aber trotzdem wünsche ich dir natürlich alles Gute zum Geburtstag und auch schöne Ferien. Drück die Daumen, dass das Wetter mitspielt und du noch was vom Sommer hast. ;D Tüdelüüüü *wink* — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 05:19, 4. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Von mir auch alles Gute zum Geburtstag! --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 08:07, 4. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 13:06, 4. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch auch von mir. --35px|link= 29px|link= 13:10, 4. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Alles Gute, Dämmer! :) Lass dich ordentlich feiern^^ *Packung finnische Kekse dalass* --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 15:31, 4. Jul. 2014 (UTC) : für all die lieben Glückwünsche :) *Kekse noms* Mein Geburtstag war jedenfalls toll :3 Ich hoffe nur, die Ferien werdens auch, schließlich habe ich mir ja viel vorgenommen ^-^ DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 07:34, 5. Jul. 2014 (UTC) AW: Dämmers letzte Bitte Hallöchen. Nachträglich noch alles Gute zum Geburtstag. ^_^ Also... Dass du auf Großschiff bleiben musst, bedeutet, dass du die Kristalle nicht zerstört hast, sondern erweckt, oder? Ich bin mir da nicht mehr so ganz sicher. Aber egal, zu den Kämpfen. Die erste Form ist ja anscheinend kein Problem mehr. Die zweite Form ist vermutlich wegen der Acedia-Fähigkeit schwierig – die macht dich ja anfällig gegen jedes Element. Nimm am besten einen Geisterrufer ins Team auf; vielleicht als Erst-Job, damit er auch viele MP hat. Ach, und es sollte nicht der Heiler sein, sondern ein Unterstützer wie Ringabel, denn der hat dann alle Hände voll zu tun. Joblevel 10 wirst du so schnell nicht erreichen, also konzentrieren wir uns auf die Fähigkeit des ersten Joblevels, nämlich „Elementarschutz“. Du benutzt vier Mal Brave und setzt dann auf jeden Charakter (oder die wichtigsten Charaktere) Elementarschutz ein. Das garantiert Schutz vor den magischen Attacken. Das wären soweit mal meine Tipps. Wenn es dennoch nicht klappen sollte, schreib mich nochmal an, und ich schau mich im Internet gründlich um – denn ich weiß, dass auch ich den Kampf einige Male neu starten musste. Übrigens erwarten dich dann nach einem letzten Dungeon noch zwei Kämpfe, also vielleicht war's doch nicht die letzte Bitte. Have fun. Nero Valentine 12:55, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Achso, die Betörung. Ein Item zum Schutz gibt es tatsächlich; das Abfuhr-Medaillon, das in Eternia gekauft werden kann. Allerdings hängst du ja jetzt auf Großschiff fest, nehme ich an? Gibt es keinen Ausweg? Ich kann mich irgendwie nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass man da festhängt. Leider gibt es auch keine Fähigkeit, die gegen Betörung hilft. :Zur Story: Nein, wenn du die Kristalle zerstört und das Spiel durchgespielt hättest, wärst du wieder zu Beginn von Kapitel 6 oder 7 gelandet. Du hättest nichts verpasst, sondern im Gegenteil sogar ein Kostüm bekommen und zunächst das „falsche“ Ende gesehen. Dass du die Kristalle gleich erweckt hast, ist aber auch nicht weiter schlimm. Nero Valentine 12:54, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Der Geisterrufer besitzt eine Fähigkeit zum Immunisieren von Zuständen, aber die ist leider erst auf Joblevel 11 verfügbar. Nero Valentine 13:07, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Okay. Tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht andersweitig helfen konnte. Ich hätte gedacht, dass du zumindest eines von den Abfuhr-Medaillons hast. Anyway, viel Glück. ^_^ Nero Valentine 14:15, 8. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Achja, der Walküren-Trick; den hab ich erst bei den Superbossen angewandt. War aber auch eine ganz schöne Arbeit, die Jobs vor dem Endboss aufzuleveln, was? Nun ja, herzlichen Glückwunsch. =) Nero Valentine 14:46, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Deine Signatur 10px|link= Dämmerwald 10px|link= Das ist genau die gleiche Sig, wie du sie neuerdings benutzt, aber in einfacher. Ich hab nämlich nicht so ganz verstanden, warum du da leere span-Tags drin hattest... --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 19:48, 8. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :span macht, grob gesagt, das gleiche wie font und noch ein paar Sachen mehr ;-) --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 08:53, 9. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Anfrage zu XIII-LR Ich hoffe ich klatsche die Frage nun an die richtige Stelle. In Final Fantasy XIII: Lightning Returns kommt es ja immer wieder vor, dass das Chaos zufällig auftaucht und einen Gegner, für den man(n) gewöhnlich 45 Sekunden braucht, der Zomok z.B, auf einmal 5-10 Minuten vergeudet o.O Daher würde es mich gerne interessieren ob du, DÄmmerwald, mir hierbei folgende Frage beantworten kannst: Welche Effekte übt das Chaos auf die Monster aus und mit was kann ich dem am Besten entgegen wirken? Bael the Slayer (Diskussion) 14:00, 9. Jul. 2014 (UTC)Bael Hast du Lust? Du bist der Hammer! Hey Dämmer, herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem abgeschlossenen WT zu LR:FFXIII!!!!! Das muss gefeiert werden! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 17:33, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) verspätet) dazu^^ Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Abschluss deines WTs :) *Partyhütchen aufsetz und Konfetti werf* Lass ihn dir schmecken ;)|Design=Giza-Hase }} :Yay, Keks :3 *noms* Damke ^^ 10px Dämmerwald 10px 05:29, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Type-0 Hallöchen. Ich komm immer nur, wenn ich was haben will. Schlimm, wa? Da du ja Type-0 spielst wollte ich dich fragen, ob du ab und zu mal auf unsere Artikel schaust und prüfst, ob die Namen richtig sind, denn das wäre schon ziemlich wichtig. Damit tust du mir einen großen Gefallen. Schöne Grüße, [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 18:13, 22. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Klasse!!!!! Super, Dämmer! Wegen den Texten wäre es ganz gut, wenn sie leicht abgewandelt werden und nicht haargenau aus der Datenbank abgeschrieben werden, das ware sonst irgendwie lahm. Es muss nicht völlig anders sein, aber wenigstens sollte man erkennen, dass wir es eben nicht einfach nur kopiert haben. Eine Infobox bekommen alle spielbaren Figuren, da stimme ich Nero zu, ich baue demnächst eine. Nochmal vielen Dank! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 18:39, 23. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Tadaaa!! Falls es noch etwas gibt das aufgenommen werden will, lass es mich wissen. Viel Spaß damit! Oh, und dass der Quelltext auf einmal farbig ist, hab ich auch noch nicht gesehen, aber ich find das ziemlich praktisch ^^ [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 06:03, 27. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Gratulation Glückwunsch zum Abschluss deines nun schon sechsten (!) WTs! Eine wirklich beeindruckende Leistung oO Ich bin echt gespannt, welches Spiel du als nächstes in Angriff nimmst. Bis dahin kannst du dir gerne den passenden Keks für den Abschluss deines aktuellen Werks in deine Dose legen, wenn du magst. Den Code kennst du ja mittlerweile sicher auswendig^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 12:39, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Dämmer, du schaffst mich immer wieder! Was für ein Schlussspurt! Glückwunsch zu deinem WT! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 16:52, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Danke :3 Ich versuch halt immer mein Bestes zu geben und nichts unerledigt zu lassen, was ich angefangen hab. Und wenn ich schon ein Spiel nochmal spiel kann man auch gleich nen WT machen :) @Gunni: Nich wirklich, aber ich hab ja genug Kekse, von denen ich kopieren kann :D Der Syntax ist mir ein wenig abhanden gekommen als ich ne kleine Almanach-Pause eingelegt hatte ^^" 10px Dämmerwald 10px 17:24, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) RE:Wikia Design Hallo Dämmer, ich weiß es leider auch nicht. Wenn ich es nicht bald rausfinde, melde ich es Wikia. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 17:07, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Gunblade hat die Lösung gefunden. Wenn du den Cache leerst, müsste alles wieder passen. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 05:50, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) RE: Red Link Hallo Dämmer. Bei mir werden die Links bereits blau angezeigt. Vielleicht klappt es, wenn du deinen Cache leerst. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 12:17, 16. Mai 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Ich habs eben gesehen, sonst hätte ich gar nicht daran gedacht. Alles Gute! <3 Hab einen schönen Tag und versuche, bei diesen Temperaturen nicht zu schmelzen xD --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px 06:19, 4. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!! Los, ab ins Freibad mit dir. Ich wünsch dir einen tollen Tag! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 06:50, 4. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Von mir auch alles Gute nachträglich. Ich hatte leider gestern vergessen dir zu schreiben und nachher hatte ich keine Zeit mehr. :/ Tut mir Leid. Aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass du nen schönen Tag hattest. ^^ *Keks dalass* — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 19:28, 5. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Danke für die lieben Glückwünsche! *Keks noms* Nicht zu schmelzen war echt schwer, bei über 30°C in der Bude und ins Freibad wollte ich, aber keiner hatte Lust... Naja, soll auch richtig voll gewesen sein und das hätte dann im Gegensatz zum Kino keinen Spaß gemacht :) 10px Dämmerwald 10px 06:09, 6. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Welchen Film hast du angeschaut? [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 19:20, 6. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::Jurassic World :) 10px Dämmerwald 10px 13:19, 7. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Von mir auch alles Gute nachträglich! ... Ich schau in letzter Zeit einfach zu selten rein y_y Ich hab am Rande außerdem mitgekriegt, dass du schon wieder einen WT abgeschlossen hast. Glückwunsch dazu! :) Wenn du magst, kannst du deine Keksdose entsprechend auffüllen (und auch in Zukunft, falls du mal wieder einen WT abschließt... sonst verpenn ich das wieder^^") *ne Packung lieber Grüßer und ne Kekstorte dalass* --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:58, 9. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Dankeschön ^-^ In naher Zukunft wirds wohl kaum einen weiteren WT von meiner Seite geben, dazu fehlen mir einfach die Spiele und an Kingdom Hearts trau ich mich noch nicht sonderlich ran, genauso wenig wie an Doc (Shooter und so), FFXII (ich verfluch es immer noch) und Type-0 (so viel leveln und so viel, was man verpassen kann O.o) und eben 012 (nich noch ein Dissidia). Vielleicht find ich ja irgendwann nochmal ein Spiel, an das ich mich trau, und bis dahin noms ich mir erstmal den Keks :3 10px Dämmerwald 10px 12:44, 10. Jul. 2015 (UTC)